This invention relates to a printer driving circuit for a printer having a head with a plurality of dot printing members disposed in a matrix, and more particularly an on-demand ink jet printer having a head with a plurality of ink-jet nozzles disposed in a matrix.
In a printer having a nozzle array in a plurality of lines parallel to the direction in which a head scans, a prior art method for correcting a dislocation of the print position of such array provides that the drive timing of the piezo device corresponding to a nozzle located rearwardly of the direction in which the head advances is delayed for the nozzle interval.
Thus, a retardation mechanism such as a shift register or the like is necessary for the nozzle interval adjustment, which involves difficulty in coping with the multi-nozzle construction prevailing of late.